


【港昀】不想当消防员的不是好老师

by Lynn7



Series: 港昀 [2]
Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn7/pseuds/Lynn7
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: 港昀 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171325
Kudos: 2





	【港昀】不想当消防员的不是好老师

“我小时候的梦想呐，是要当一个消防员！”

“老师老师，那你没有实现梦想欸，你是我们的老师不是消防员。“

“谁说我没有实现梦想！”

“骗人骗人，老师你骗人！”

“我才没有骗人！你们都不懂的啦！“

“老师骗人老师骗人！”

大嗓门黄老师被叽叽喳喳的幼崽击败，一手捞了两个，剩下的滴溜溜跟在屁股后面，扔到休息室去睡午觉了。

说实话，黄老师从来没想过当老师。但是好巧不巧征兵的时候发了烧，反应过来已经滚在一群奶团子中间当超级奶爸了。每天回家还要被董老师拽着衣角嘲笑奶香味，黄老师有一回气急了，直接抱起董老师放到客厅茶几上按着亲。

“董老师喜不喜欢被奶味宝宝亲，嗯？”

“董老师怎么脸红了？被小宝宝亲也要脸红的吗？“

“董老师怎么甜甜的也有奶香，嗯？是不是背着我偷偷喝奶了？“

“董老师，董老师……”

董老师臊得话都说不出来，耳朵尖尖染着粉色被黄老师一口一口地亲，亲到浴室又亲到床上，后来再也没敢当着黄老师的面嘲笑他的奶香味。

黄老师没想到自己会当老师，就像他没想到自己会找一个当老师的对象。小董老师是隔壁机构教小朋友们跳舞的，在一起后黄老师曾经瞒着董老师偷偷去教室外偷看他上课。按理说这种情节应该发生在恋爱前，惊鸿一瞥情愫暗生暗中幽会确认关系。但是这两位小老师不一样。有一天小董老师下课路过幼儿园，隔着栏杆看见黄老师一个人坐着荡秋千，然后听见黄老师热情的声音，“你要不要也过来坐一坐呀！很好玩的！”那天的最后是两个180的大男孩一起坐在夕阳里面晃秋千，晃着晃着，他们就在一起了。

所以黄老师仔细一想，自己都没看过董老师的工作场面。黄老师对跳舞的理解可能还停留在晚上7点妈妈拎着小音箱和小区阿姨在广场会和的场面，他不知道练功服是修身的，不知道脖颈扬起的角度像天鹅，也不知道修长的腿抬起的时候会扬起一阵小小的旋风，他蹲在草丛里，隔着一扇窗户，董老师领着一群小天鹅，在夕阳里轻轻跳跃。他甚至没有发现音乐声停下，直到董老师拉开窗户，头微微探出，小小声问他：“你在这里干什么呀？”有一颗汗珠滚着从董老师的额角划过苹果肌和浅浅的酒窝落下来，黄老师伸出手接住，然后他就永远记住了一滴汗的温度，烫在他的手心。

”我想来接你回家。“

”那我们回家吧。“董老师的耳朵尖尖染上一点点夕阳的颜色，他好像总是很容易开心。

也偶尔会有一点点的不开心。

黄老师还陪着最后两个小娃娃等家长。小女孩坐在小秋千上，小男孩抱着膝盖蹲在一边，黄老师嘴里叼着根狗尾巴草也没客气，坐在剩下的秋千上慢悠悠地晃。

“黄老师说梦想就是以后很想做成的事情，你有梦想吗？“

“我不知道欸。”

“你没有梦想吗？！人都是要有梦想的呢！“

“我好像真的没有欸。“

“没关系！我分你一个，这样子我们都有梦想了！”

“真的吗！太好了！”

“我想当老师！还想开便利店！也想送外卖！你想要哪个呀？“

“好像送外卖的挺好！我看他们好多人的帽子上都有两个耳朵呢！“

”是吧是吧！我跟你说哦，我那天看到有个人有三个耳朵！“

“哇……”

黄老师转头的时候，正好看见栏杆旁边露出来的一点衣角。他蹲到两个小娃娃面前小小声说，“老师现在要去接一个大朋友，他在门外不敢进来，你们两个在这边不要动哦，数到二十我就把大朋友带过来啦！”

”好的老师。“小朋友奶声奶气地迎合。

然后黄老师两三步走上前，隔着栏杆去牵大朋友的手。

“这是谁呀，怎么偷偷跑出去了，快跟老师进来。“小董老师一直低着头，衣角抓得皱皱的，黄老师放开手，刷卡拉开栏杆的门。

“有没有人想要一个抱抱呢？”黄老师把两只手微微张开。等了一会，小董老师脚蹭了两步蹭进幼儿园，蹭进黄老师的怀里，然后黄老师的两只手臂往回收，就把小董老师稳稳地抱住了。

在数到二十的时候，黄老师牵着人走过来，两个小朋友一人抱住一条腿，小董老师一下子浑身僵硬，终于肯把头抬起来张皇地找黄老师。黄老师觉得有点好笑，但又顾着点对方的薄脸皮，蹲下来拉着两个小朋友说了几句悄悄话。

小董老师懵呼呼看着两个小朋友放开自己，又一人一边拽着去秋千上坐着。

“黄老师说过的我们的秋千有魔力！”  
“对的对的！坐上去的人都会很开心！”  
“黄老师就是在秋千上遇见他对象的！”

“没错没错！”  
两个小朋友一人一边拽着链子想帮忙摇，但拍子对不上搞得小董老师像坐上了小船左右晃得厉害，又被小孩子的话撞得晕乎乎，一下子变成红着脸的木头人，话都不会说了。好不容易缓过来，已经是黄老师在背后轻轻推着。

“两个小朋友呢？”

“他们父母来接了。”

“我都没能好好跟他们打招呼，对不起。”

“没关系呀，下次再好好打招呼就好了啦！“

等夕阳把影子拉出去好长的时候，黄老师问：”今天想不想去江边？我载你。“

小董老师低着头没说话，黄老师也不急，就慢悠悠地推着。

“那我们回家把Bella带上。”

“嗯，把Bella带上！然后一起去江边吃热乎乎的拉面！”

黄老师牵着人去把自行车推出来，慢悠悠骑回家了。下坡的时候他大喊一声“哇！下坡啦！”身后的人两只手马上缠上来，黄老师咧开嘴拍拍腰间的手，小心控制着自行车往下滑去。

我的梦想是当一名消防员。我以为它只能被锁在小时候的记忆里，直到你的出现，我才知道梦想总是会以各种方式被实现。


End file.
